Marika Wilkarah
| FinalAssign = engineer, | Rank = lieutenant | Insignia = Uniform insignia. }} Marika Wilkarah was a female Bajoran who lived in the 24th century. She served as an engineering officer in the Federation Starfleet and was assimilated by the Borg, reciving the designation Three of Nine, Auxiliary Processor of Unimatrix Zero One. Marika was eventually freed from the Collective and lived out her final days in the Delta Quadrant on the . Biography Marika Wilkarah was born in a off-world Bajoran refugee camp during the Occupation of Bajor. She grew up in great poverty, even forced to sell herself for food. ( ) By 2368, Marika attained the rank of lieutenant and served as an engineer under the command of Captain Morgan Korsmo. Her husband, Marika Errid, also served on the Excalibur. In that year, the Excalibur was attacked by a Borg vessel and Lieutenant Marika was one of the several crewmembers who was taken from the ship. Before Captain Korsmo could do anything to save them, the Borg ship sped away, and Marika was assimilated. ( ) With the Borg Marika became Three of Nine, Auxiliary Processor of Unimatrix Zero One, and was assigned to a Borg sphere. Some time later, that sphere crash landed on Planet 1865-Alpha, an uninhabited planet in the Delta Quadrant. The drones Two of Nine, real name Lansor, Three of Nine, Four of Nine, real name P'Chan, and Seven of Nine, were the only survivors. Their link to the Borg Collective was temporarily severed, allowing them to regain their individualities. P'Chan, Lansor, and Marika intended to hide so that the Borg couldn't re-assimilate them. However Seven of Nine, terrified of her new-found individuality, hunted each of them down and forcibly interfaced with each of them using her assimilation tubules. She caused the left parietal lobes of their brains to be transformed into interlink nodes that linked them together in an ad hoc collective, then erased the act from their memories. She then led them back to the crash site, where the Borg retrieved them. ( ) On the USS Voyager Eventually, in late 2375 the trio managed to escape the Collective using their link, but could not break it, and thus were denied true individuality. They found refuge on an Ankari ship, who gave them medical treatment and managed to remove some of their implants. After months of searching, they managed to find the docked at the Markonian outpost in early 2376, using their knowledge retained from the Borg. They sought out Seven of Nine in the hopes that she would be able to help them, and discovered her responsibility for the link. While retrieving their memories, Marika and the others fell into a coma. ( ) The Doctor, Voyager s holographic chief medical officer, found that to wake the former drones from their coma they needed to be reintegrated into the Borg Collective or to break the link by removing their interlink nodes. However, this would kill them within a month. Seven and The Doctor decided to perform the procedure, knowing that they would prefer a short life as individuals to rejoining the Collective as drones. Marika, glad to be aboard a Federation vessel again, decided to spend her remaining time aboard Voyager. ( ) She become a member of Voyager s engineering staff, under chief engineer B'Elanna Torres. Soon after, she met and started a romantic relationship with Ensign Harry Kim, after convincing the young man that if their feelings are mutual, they have no time to waste. Several days later, Voyager s multispatial probe was trapped in an ion storm, damaging it. The Borg technology contained within the probe opened an interdimensional anomaly that emit dangerous radiation with disastrous repercussions for the Markonian outpost. Marika volunteered for a one-way mission to destroy the probe and gave the remainder of her life to save countless others. ( ) Appendices Connections Appearances * * * External links * Category:Bajorans Category:Borg Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet engineers Category:Starfleet lieutenants Category:USS Excalibur (NCC-26517) personnel Category:USS Voyager personnel Category:Starfleet casualties Category:2376 deaths